Bus Seats
by Lilerds
Summary: A lot can happen in the time span of a few weeks. Especially if you add a cute blond, cold weather, and a meddling bus driver into the mix. Everlark AU (Summary may change)


**This is what boredom, ADHD, restless fingers (I think that's also ADHD) and a bus ride produce.**

**Disclaimer: Maybe if I asked politely….**

**:::::**

The icy air whipped around Katniss as she stood, waiting for the bus. The December weather had really hit hard this time with below freezing temperatures that had her shivering violently.

She tugged at her scarf, drawing it closer in hopes of keeping the snow and cold air out, but to no avail. The wind and snow seemed to creep into her coat, chilling her to the bone.

Katniss didn't approve of the weather. She wasn't really one for the cold. When it came to facing the freezing wind and hazardous ice patches, she preferred to stay inside with hot chocolate and a bazillion blankets piled on top of her.

But apparently that wasn't going to happen.

Finally, the bus came into view. The worn down bus sporting a large advertisement for some toothpaste brand and a large 37 on the front and side pulled up beside Katniss. The doors opened quickly, revealing the ever-smiling Victor Dunley.

The elderly man had been driving bus 37 for as long as Katniss could remember. When she was little, her dad would take her to town just to explore all the shops and people that milled around there. They always took bus 37, unless it was getting repairs or was just not running that day. It was something she had enjoyed a lot.

Katniss had befriended Victor almost immediately, despite his age. He was kind and had the worst sense of humor, though he meant well. He had little tuffs of white hair stuck out of what he liked the call his "English golf hat". The old man was like the relative Katniss never knew she wanted.

Victor smiled his infectious grin, causing her to smile in return. He motioned for her to get on, saying something about her being slower than him. Katniss sat herself behind his chair in the seat she had practically claimed as hers. She sat there so often, almost everyone on the bus knew it was hers. Victor caught her eye through the rearview mirror and spoke, "I didn't know you were shootin' for the frost bitten look, girl. It's gotta be colder outside than Ms. Collin's stare, wouldn't you say Katniss?" Victor let out a laugh at his little joke. She couldn't help but chuckle along too before responding, "Oh, I don't know Vic, her stare is pretty _chilling _if you ask me." At this, they both burst out into giggles.

A sudden knock at the bus door got their attention. There was a boy about Katniss's age standing there. He was hard to make out through the fog collecting on the glass.

Victor opened the door, letting the boy in.

"Sorry 'bout that kid, didn't see ya th- Peeta? Is that you?" The boy- Peeta apparently- shook the snow from his hair like a wet dog and offered the old man a smile. "Hey Victor, longtime no see huh?" Peeta spoke cheerily has he made his way to the seat across from Katniss. She couldn't help but stare at him, trying to remember where she'd seen him before.

It took her a few seconds to register that Victor was talking, "That's Katniss, don't mind her. She's not really one for talking. She's not really one to be social either, if you ask me…"

"Victor…" She grumbled. From beside her Peeta chuckled. She finally got a good look at him; he had curly blond hair that was staring to get in his eyes, eyes that were a lovely baby blue color.

Peeta, as if he could feel her staring, turned and offered her a small smile.

_Is there anything that's not perfect about this guy? _Katniss thought as she saw his straight, pearly white teeth.

She smiled back in return and Victor chuckled before putting the bus in drive and driving slowly because of the ice.

There was an awkward silence that seemed to fill just the front of the bus. She glanced over at Peeta and saw that he was fidgeting slightly and looking out the window. Katniss was trying to remember where she'd seen him before when it clicked.

He was in her Honors English class. She also remembered seeing him in the art room, all by himself working on something. She never got to see what it was though, and it sparked her curiosity a bit.

Glancing back over again, Katniss saw that he was currently drawing on the window the eraser end of a pencil. Peeta seemed in to it. She craned her neck to get a better view, but she couldn't see much.

She eventually gave up and turned to look out the window, watching as everything passed by.

Katniss didn't see Victor watching her with a knowing smile plastered on his face though.

**:::::**

**Ok, this was supposed to be a oneshot but apparently my brain doesn't agree. I'm pretty happy with it.**

**Please review. I love hearing from you guys.**

**And I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**-Lillie**


End file.
